The major "overall" objective is to provide a detailed document entitled "occupational Safety and Health of Personnel in Research Animal Facilities" that can be used as a set of "working" guidelines for institutional employee health units, agencies responsible for public environment quality, laboratory animal directors and employees and scientific investigators working near or with research animals or biologic products. The NRC/ILAR will appoint a committee of experts in occupational safety and health to provide for scholarly recommendations on the establishment and operation of such an important and encompassing program. The report will be comprehensive and provide recommendations on all aspects of occupational safety and health relevant to persons working in laboratory animal facilities. The guidelines will include, but not limited to: Legal and moral considerations Types and schedules for immunizations Environmental hazards and minimizing risks Biologic hazards Allergies Serologic history and storage Zoonotic considerations Radioisotopes Reports resulting from the effort shall be prepared in the most concise form and sufficient quantity for proper distribution.